


Familial Arc

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of family drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tone Down Your Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the familial arc

One thing Kurapika prided himself for was his ability to tolerate almost anything when it comes to the kids. Unlike his husband, he was very patient.

It had been Leorio who brought up the idea to adopt Ging’s son. Both Leorio and Kurapika were perfectly content with their lives. They both had a steady job as chairmen. Ging was a former coworker who had a child at an age where he just couldn’t handle him. Ging’s original plan had been to leave Gon with his aunt, Mito.

Upon overhearing Ging speak about what he’d do with Gon, Leorio took it upon himself to discuss adoption to Kurapika.

“C’mon we’ve been together for a long time and I think we’re ready for this. Ging is an alright guy so his son must be even better! I’ve seen pictures and he’s really cute! You’d love him.”

After much convincing that no, having a child wouldn’t affect their work, Kurapika finally gave in.

Ging already had trust in both men so he agreed immediately. It’d be easier for him as well to stay in contact with his son. Cheadle also gave them time off to grow accustom to taking care of a child.

Gon was about six when he was first brought into their home. He was a very enthusiastic child who easily won the hearts of both his fathers.

However, sometimes he was a bit too enthusiastic. Which brings us to the present time.

Kurapika and Leorio had off for the weekend and were trying to get some well-needed sleep. To keep their son preoccupied for the day, they invited his best friend Killua, another boy around Gon’s age, over. The two met at a nearby park. Killua was alone and Gon was the only kid who would play with him. After that encounter, they’ve been attached at the hip. Leorio and Kurapika only met Killua’s parents once, at their request. They were an odd couple that Kurapika disliked very much. Leorio got along with Killua’s father to an extent so Kurapika decided that he’d just have to tolerate the two.

It seemed to be a great idea to have Killua sleep over but now it was currently 11pm and no one in the apartment could fall asleep.

Gon and Killua were too hyper and took to having pillow fights and wrestling. Their yelps and laughter could probably be heard in the next apartment over.

Leorio groaned and shoved a pillow over his face.

“Calm down they’re just having fun.”

Was what Kurapika had said an hour ago. Now, the irritation was getting to him as well. His patience was wearing thin and Leorio had almost laughed at how bothered the other was.

“So much for being the patient one, huh Pika?”

Kurapika turned over to give his husband a dirty look before deciding he had to do something about the kids. How were they still jumping around and yelling after hours?

“GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!”

Even Leorio was shocked by his husbands yelling. It was enough to shut the kids up though. 

The room was completely silent save for the sounds of the two boys scrambling to get into bed. 

Leorio sighed and wrapped his arms around his husband.


	2. Old Memories

It was a good idea at first, to take out the box of old pictures and lay them out across the table. Good times are always a great thing to go back and remember occasionally.

You watched Gon as he picked up a photo of both you and Leorio from years ago at the Hunter Exam. You can’t remember why it was taken or who took it, but you both look like you’re having a good time.

Gon looks up and holds the photo out to hand it to you. Leorio reaches over and takes it instead, grinning at you.

“Dad you look so pretty! Where was that taken?”

You smile at your son and pat his head.

“It was taken at the Hunter Exam! Don’t you recognize the scenery, you were just there.”

“Oh right!”

He pauses.

“So what happened?”

Before you could answer his question, Leorio cuts into the conversation.

“Well, you see Gon, Kurapika’s features may not be the same as they used to but he’s still gorgeous! As time goes on, people begin to look differe-“

You shoot your husband a dirty look.

“He was talking about what happened at the Hunter Exam.”

You turn around and ignore Leorio’s loud apologies as you make your way into another room.

“I SAID YOU WERE STILL GORGEOUS, I’M SORRY BABE."


	3. Trip Synonym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go check on Gon, it's your turn."

"Its your turn to check on Gon." 

The words slurred from Leorios mouth. It was three in the morning and Gon was crying again. The newborn hadn't really been one to cry constantly. So when he did, it shouldn't have been much of a problem. Though considering what small things the two got into fights over, it could be a problem depending on their moods.

The crying only started while the two were sleeping, much to their own dismay.  Leorio had checked on Gon the night before, so that meant it was Kurapika's turn.  Kurapika dragged himself out of the bed and walked sluggishly over to the other room. 

However, on his trip over, his foot caught on a certain someone's briefcase. 

With few curses and items being knocked over, Kurapika was able to get to the other room in the pitch black.

 He strode over to the crib and picked up his child. Rocking him for a few minutes, he waited calmly until Gon fell asleep once again before leaving.  

Making his way back to his room, he was careful to avoid tripping once again.  

Leorio was still awake having not been able to sleep from the crying. 

"How'd it go?”

 Kurapika rolled his eyes and slid back under the covers.

He considered letting Leorio get away with the small mishap, but he had fallen and tripped too many times and needed him to remember to move the damn thing. Kurapika reached over and punched his husband on the arm. 

"I told you to fucking move your suitcase! I tripped over it again!" 

"Yeah, yeah I'll move it."

Leorio mumbled under his breath and turned his back to Kurapika.

“As soon as you get your books out of the bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this in my other drabbles but i'd rather have a separate one for family fics.


End file.
